Smash TV -
by Lana-yruZword
Summary: ¿Película? ¿Serie? ¿Anime? ¿Drama? ¿Novela/Dorama? ¿Caricatura?... ¡Pero que rayos estoy viendo! (Parodias de smash bros, papus (?)
**Hola, supuse que no haría one-shots de smash Bros, pero la verdad los que he visto se me hacen divertidos, aunque aun no haré con OC pero que sean cómicos y con algo de acción.**

 _ **¡SMASH BROS 4, LA PELICULA!  
**_ _(Parodia)_  
 **  
BY: Lana-yru**

* * *

-Estamos en la por fin esperada nueva edición del torneo más grande de Nintendo, la tierra, nuestro mundo, ¡SMASH BROS! -dice un anunciador.

-Competidores de muchas partes han venido a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para demostrar quién es el mejor, dejando atrás al mal recuerdo que nos causo el enemigo Tabuu años a tras… pero ya que esto es historia los competidores decidieron llegar más lejos. Además quien sea el ganador se le concederá un titulo que será recordado por todo el universo y un deseo – dice otro a su lado.

-¡En esta esquina esta Mario! El plomero del reino champiñón, dueño y amo de los champiñones… derrocando a Bowser de sus sueños por conseguir la mano de Peach, la princesa, y sus pastelillos – se ve a Mario saludando a todo mundo alegremente.

-¡En la otra esquina nos encontramos con Link! El grandioso espadachín aventurero… este joven ha recorrido Hyrule un millón de veces incontables años… sí, pues su alma reencarna. Esta vez es allegado a la era crepuscular – Dice el presentador, mientras Link llega en un remolino con hojas a su alrededor.

-¡Nos informan que es de TEAMS! – Dice uno de los presentadores – ¡Bien, de lado de Mario se encuentra Pit! ¡Y de lado de Link la muy increíble caza recompensas, Samus Aran! Aunque sin su traje ¡BUENO, QUE EL COMBATE COMIENCE! – dice el presentador mientras ambos equipos comienzan a luchar.

3, 2, 1 ¡GO!

Link hace varios JABS mientras que Samus hace un GRAB hacia abajo y luego un BACKET Luego de esto, Mario interrumpe la serie de combos de Samus, esquivando y logra soltarle un BACKET también, acertando ferozmente, hace barios UP TILTS y no para hasta hacer un UP SMASH, pero es interrumpido por Link quien hace GRAB al fontanero. Pit interrumpe el GRAB de Link con un SIDE TILT y Link para su GRAB.

La batalla es intensa, los dos equipos son grandiosos y están a la par, pero Pit termina derrotado, luego Link no alcanza a llegar a la plataforma y cae.

La gloria se la puede llevar cualquiera, Samus le mira con intensiones de ganar y Mario con miedo de Samus – Vamos a jugar – dice la chica soltándole un SIDE B y luego un NEUTRAL B, dejándolo paralizado por el rayo de la blaster. Mario con ya mucho daño intento zafarse del UP B pero ese gran impulso y luego el movimiento final de la recuperación de samus lo dejo sin más que decirle adiós a la gloria.

-¡Y HA GANADO EL EQUIPO AZUL! – Grita un anunciador –Es increíble, ese gran poder es inigualable, la joven caza recompensas lleva la gloria al equipo.

Ambos son aplaudidos en el estadio y Link y samus, junto con los otros dos, regresan a la gran casa donde todos los smasher convivían.

-NICE –Pit choca una de sus manos con las de Mario.

-Fue un buen intento, Pit – comenta Mario feliz – Eres demasiado buena, Aran.

Samus asiente y luego mira a Link – Gracias por ser mi equipo desinteresadamente, Link – dijo Samus – Últimamente todos los hombres solo me hablan por qué no tengo el traje.

-Cuando quieras Samus – Dice Link le sonríe de forma divertida, era tan amable y respetuoso que Samus podía confiar en él.

Luego de eso la princesa Zelda se le acerca a Link y Link le mira confundido – Estuviste magnifico como siempre, héroe de Hyrule – le sonríe la princesa de forma coqueta pero calmada. Ella era muy educada y amable, no había cambiado, sólo era más abierta, desde que estuvieron combatiendo contra Tabuu. Aunque era cierto que le preocupaba que Ganondorf hubiese regresado y hubiese desaparecido durante la pelea, pero debido a un sello dimensional de Master y Crazy Hand ninguno de los villanos podía acceder a la dimensión de los héroes hasta que el torneo terminara.

-Gracias princesa – dice Link rascando su nuca y limpiándose el sudor se du frente de forma nerviosa.

-¡Por todos los champiñones! No puedo creer que aun sigan hablándose tan formal, después de haberla salvado, después de haberla salvado otra vez y ¿siguen tratándose así? – dice Peach arrinconando a ambos Hylians.

-Peach, no todos se van a tratar como tú quieras – dice Lucina, una nueva competidora que había visto el comportamiento de ambos – Además no eres quien para intervenir en sus vidas, sea Zelda tu mejor amiga o no – Le jala los cachetes la joven Lucina a Peach.

-¡Pero tu neceas que la princesa Elincia y Ike se escriban cartas! – dice Peach enojada.

-¡Eso es diferente, ambos se gustan, además Ike es demasiado distraído! – Grita Lucina molesta.

-Pues…

Ninguno de los dos escucha ya que Link sale disparado por la ventana para llegar a un árbol, con su ClawShot y en sus brazos la princesa.

-¡SI, A ESO ME REFIERO LINK! – dice Peach entusiasmada.

-No se dé que hablas Peach – dice el joven sonrosado y luego baja con cuidado del árbol – Sé lo mucho que te molestan los disturbios, Zelda. Primero Ganondorf, Midna se va, Ganondorf vuelve de la muerte, te secuestra un dragón tortuga, conoces a Peach aunque ya la conocía tu vida anterior, vencemos a Tabuu y luego Ganondorf desaparece…

-Gracias Link – le dice ya en el suelo, ambos miran el cielo y Zelda comienza a hablar – Sabes… hay algo que pasara, lo siento en mi pecho, las cosas que van a pasar no serán gratas, prométeme que si algo ocurre volverás a salvar Hyrule, Link – dice ella – yo sé que es mucha carga, aunque con Tabuu pude escapar yo sola y salvar a Peach, pero el reino…

-Por supuesto que lo haré – le besa la mano inclinándose – Zelda.

El viento recorre esa parte del jardín, el cabello de Link y su gorro se mueven suavemente y el cabello de Zelda también. La princesa se queda anonadada con los ojos de Link, mientras que Link le mira sin decir nada, sólo besando su mano.

En lo más arriba de la casa se encontraba una persona, él los miraba con molestia y entre dientes dijo – Pronto – Sonrió – Pronto llegara el glorioso día de sus desapariciones y la trifuerza… será mía – se ve que una capa negra ondea contra viento y este se da la vuelta.

 _ **-Esperen un segundo**_ –se escucha el sonido de un disco rayando _ **– ¿Pero que conchas pasa aquí?**_

-Hacemos las cosas tal como dices – dice Link mirando a la autora del fanfic.

 _ **-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**_ – Levanta un cono y un guión hecho rollito _**– Yo quería ver más acción, palabras como "No te preocupes, nena, yo te salvare y al reino" más una sonrisa de comercial.**_

-Eso no estaba en el c-contrato – la princesa se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba.

-No me puedes forzar a…. – le muestra una fotografía perturbadora de él por la cual está condicionado a hacer este fanfic – Mierda…

 _ **-¿Decías? –**_ Dibujándose una sonrisa macabra _ **– O quizá…**_

-¡Te odio Photoshop! – Grita el "elfo" mientras agita los puños al cielo.

 _ **-Y Ganondorf, ¿puedes ser más obvio con respecto a decir la trifuerza, la capa y la risa malévola? ¿¡Quién rayos escribió esta parte el guion!? –**_ Se ve como la Autora Yuu-Link da un paso a la izquierda y dice "Puedes estar segura de que yo no fui"

 _-Bueno, tal vez fue muy obvio pero… meh – dice NoSoyAxgel – todos cometemos errores._

 _ **-NUNCA EN TU VIDA SERAS UN ESCRITOR RECONOCIDO –**_ Le dice fríamente mientras una v': aparecen en el guion de NoSoyAxgel.

-¡La producción es un asco! – Dice Master Hand – ¡Yo me largo!

-No te necesitaba de todas formas, mano inútil – Dice Crazy llorando en una esquina.

-¡Oh no! – Dice Luigi – todo es tan tenso, WHAAAAA – Corre a llorar.

-¡Espera Luigi! – Mario corre tras él – ¡Luigi!

Todo comienza a caerse en pedazos, se ve a Roy a Marth luchando por ver quién es más sensual.

 _ **-¡GENIAL! ¡PRIMERO RETRASAN ZELDA DE WII U QUE AHORA SERA PARA NX TAMBIEN Y LUEGO ESTO! –**_ Dice muy enojada la autora _ **– ¡HEY! ¡Dark Pit, deja a Pit! –**_ Pit golpea de forma muy dura a Pit _**– ¡Lucas, sal de ahí! –**_ Se le ve jalar a Lucas de bajo de la mesa, donde se encontraba _ **– Cloud, Ike, ¡no pelen por quién quiere más a Samus!**_ –Cloud y Ike discuten intensamente mientras a Samus se le ve algo molesta _ **– ¡LUIGI! ¡Oh cielos, volvió a subir al techo! –**_ Dice molesta la autora, se le ve cansada y con el cabello hecho marañas. Luigi volvió a caer de la azotea hacia el jardín trasero.

 _Y así continuaron las cosas, véanos la siguiente semana en las parodias de Smesh Bras V:_

 **Lector: Pero… ¿¡Qué carajos acabo de ver!? –Explota (?)**

 **HOLA, Soy Lana si, Lana-yru y me gustaría decirles que este es un one-short super RANDOM que escribí hace poco, sólo quería poner algo así y pues, espero que les haya dado risa o gustado.**

 **Si les gusto puedo continuar con más babosadas random (:  
PD: Gracias NoSoyAxgel y a Yuu por prestarme sus Nicks para el fic.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en otro one-shot o fic (: Bye.**


End file.
